film_theorizationfandomcom-20200214-history
Stewie Griffin
Stewart ''''Stewie' Gilligan Griffin''' is a fictional character in the hit-comedy series Family Guy. He is the imaginary incarnation of how his father wanted his unborn and unnamed son to be. This son was supposed to be born on April 18, 1999. Unfortunately, and very tragically, on January 31, 1999, Peter and Lois' two other children, Megan and Chris, lost their lives in a fatal car accident. Unable to cope with the pain, Lois committed suicide three days later, while she was still pregnant with this son. After losing his sanity and being sent to a psychiatric hospital, Peter, the only remaining member of the family, created a fantasy world where his wife and children were still alive. Unsure of how his unborn son's future would be, Peter created an imaginary version of him, being full of potential and great power, in his fantasy world and named him Stewie. Background On January 31, 1999, family man Peter Griffin and his wife Lois lost their children in a fatal car accident. Unable to cope with such a monstrous loss, Lois hanged herself three days later, while she was pregnant with a son that Peter posthumously named Stewie. After being declared insane and having himself locked in a psychiatric hospital, Peter created a fantasy world to cope with the pain of his loss, and began to morph Stewie's character. Unsure of how Stewie's future would have turned out, Peter imagined his son with great intelligence and potential, being capable of unreal and mind-blowing things. However, Peter still held an incredible hatred for his wife for killing their unborn child. This hatred was implanted into Stewie to help Peter cope with his anger, which is why Stewie constantly plans for his mother's death. Fictional Background In this fictional reality inside Peter's mind, Lois was confirmed pregnant with Stewie on August 29, 1997. Before his impregnation, Stewie was a vicious and ingenious sperm who ruthlessly slaughtered anyone who got in his way of being born. However, although he managed to enter the womb, he found it to be a torturous experience as it was extremely uncomfortable, pressurizing, and isolating. Fortunately, Stewie heard a voice outside his tiny space. The voice told him to hold on, and that the pain would be over soon. Stewie, although disheartened, took the voice's word. Even though the voice wouldn't talk to Stewie very often, it continued to visit him every now and then, causing Stewie to burst with joy every time it did. After discussing for a while, the voice revealed that it was actually a fellow sperm talking to Stewie through the womb with a microphone. After a few more months, Stewie was born, leaving the fellow sperm to say his goodbyes. This fellow sperm would later be revealed to be Stewie's soon-to-be half brother, Bertram. Moving forward, Stewie was born on April 18, 1998 in Quahog, Newport County, Rhode Island. Although the ideas of the show constantly change as Peter gets newer and newer ideas, Stewie was born with a deceased twin who died at childbirth. After birth, Stewie was brought home with his family, and everything went to the extremes from there point on. This was also when Stewie first attempted to kill Lois by trying to replace her cup of tea with cyanide. At first, Stewie was disgusted by his new home. He hated Peter and Chris as he found it humiliating to be related to people with such a low IQ. As for Meg, although he didn't hate her as much as Peter and Chris, he still found a distaste for her due to her constant whining and low self-esteem. Interestingly, he didn't even know that the family even had Brian, the family dog, which is incredibly ironic as that would be the one person he would ever truly care for. After a few days with him, Lois began to realize that Stewie was indeed extremely upset with where he ended up, and to cheer him up, she went to the store the next day and bought him a teddy bear, who Stewie named Rubert and considered him his best friend until finding out later in the series who his true best friend was. However, receiving Rubert only made Stewie resent Lois more, as he knew that she only bought it for him to stop his constant whining, and his hatred only grew when she bought him the same shirt and same overalls for every single age just to quickly get kid-shopping over with. After getting a better understanding of the world around him, Stewie's life would now begin. Family Guy Beginning Stewie is shown instantly with the rest of his family in the very first scene of the show watching The Brady Bunch. After the intro, Stewie works on his mind control device while eating dinner in the family kitchen, and then damns Lois after she takes his invention away from him. Late at night the next day, Stewie sneaks into the kitchen. Using a grappling gun, he rises onto the shelf and quickly snatches the device. Unfortunately, Lois comes in moments later, returns the toy to the shelf, and puts Stewie back to bed. Stewie, unphased however, comes back the next morning to get his device back by threatening his mother with a box of active grenades to give back his invention. Lois laughs and says that Stewie is just messing around, and pleasingly returns the device. Stewie exclaims in victory, but then severely injures himself as the grenades detonate. His final active role in the episode takes place at his father's trial, where, with the device, hypnotizes the judge into letting Peter go and giving him back his job.